The ability to locate and track assets in real time has become an important factor of any organization or industry. Wireless networking has emerged as an inexpensive technology for connecting numerous assets such as mobile computing devices with one another over a wireless coverage area of a network. A business enterprise may deploy a wireless network in order to provide wireless coverage throughout the operating environment of the enterprise. A wireless network offers the enterprise several benefits ranging from cost efficiency to flexibility in installation and scaling. However, while various wireless network architectures provide several mobile units with network connectivity, the wireless networks of the current art severely limit the effectiveness and the management operations available to an enterprise administrator. Specifically, the administrator is restricted to managing from a fixed location because he or she is unable to do so from a remote point of activity. Since enterprise management systems of the current art operate on a stationary computer, the administrator is prevented from performing any management operations when he is away from the stationary computer and at the remote point of activity. The remote point of activity may include any location within the operating environment in which the mobile units may perform actions and/or instructions. Thus, the administrator is unable to effectively interact with the mobile units deployed throughout the business enterprise if the administrator does not have access to the stationary enterprise management system.
An exemplary wireless network may be a wireless local area network (“WLAN”) for providing radio communication between several devices using at least one wireless protocol. A wireless local area network may use radio frequency (“RF”) communication channels to communicate between multiple mobile units (“MUs”) and multiple stationary access points. The access points or access ports (both may be referred to herein as “APs”) of the WLAN may be positioned in various locations of the environment to prevent any coverage gaps of the wireless coverage. In order to standardize the communications over a WLAN, the MUs may be equipped with wireless fidelity (“Wi-Fi”) capabilities, such as compatibility with one or more of the various 802.11x standards (i.e., 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, etc.). The 802.11 standards are a set of Wi-Fi standards established by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (“IEEE”) in order to govern systems for wireless networking transmissions.